


He is ours

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Kinda fix it yet not, M/M, No Sex, Possessive Behavior, THe Kaminos fucked up the clones, There is a lack of moral compass in these, This is just dark and fucked up, dub cuddling, not yet at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: He is theirsThe clones have nothing but they know this, he is theirs and they will turn the galaxy on it's head for him.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Clone Trooper Character(s)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 836





	He is ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [biscuitlevitation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuitlevitation/gifts).



They have nothing.

They are nothing.

They are expendable.

Products.

Just numbers in a line and if one deviates too far from the norm, either better or worse than the template, one is removed.

Uniformity and loyalty to the Republic along with warrior skills is all that matters.

Or that is what they pretend to be, chafing under the eyes of the longnecks on Kamino, trying to hide the vode who are not as good or different from their eyes.

It doesn’t always work and some days they wake up with one less batchmate and so every new batch is taught by the older ones… be aware, keep an eye on your vode, keep an eye out for the longnecks, guard each others back and do _not_ stick out either negatively or positively.

It never ends well.

Some take the wisdom and others do not.

Those are the ones they never see again, those are the ones that are culled.

And then there are the genetic ‘abnormalities’ as the longnecks call them.

The ones that derivative in color, their hair or eyes being different to Jango Fett that are watched so closely and get removed if they show any sign of weakness or individualism.

They are taken aside the by an older one the moment they are decanted and quietly but fiercely whispered warnings in their ears to _never_ distinguish themselves, keep in the middle of the pack of their brothers.

Or they will die.

This is their life, to fear death if they are too weak or too strong, to never show their individualism and to die for someone else.

Because not even their bodies are their own.

No, they are weapons, weapons that get destroyed and their goal is to fight and eventually engage in operation Knightfall.

In order 66.

On quiet nights when the older vode are sure the longnecks are not observing them, they quietly wonder about this, are Jedi not peace keepers of the galaxy?

Shouldn’t they work _with_ the Jedi?

But in the end it is not their place to question such a thing.

Questions get them killed.

Only… the Jedi find them and more than one brother pauses to gaze above them at the longnecks accompanied by a human _not_ like them.

Outside of Jango Fett, they have never seen another human.

And never a Jedi.

This one… its a male and he’s pale and almost soft looking. His hair shines brightly even under the harsh light of the Kamino cloning facility and while his gait is familiar to them as a trained warrior, he carries a softness with him that the clones longs for.

They were not allowed to be soft.

They were forced to grow.

This Jedi was not forced in the same way to shed the years before they should have nor has the Jedi been indoctrinated as they have.

They should hate him.

Instead they _crave_.

They _yearn_ for this Jedi and his soft looking ways and the easy smile that slips over his lips, his accent foreign to them and elegant, a soft lilting that only he manages.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi master and High General to them.

Someone they are suppose to kill one time in the future even as they yearn for his softness but then he smiles softly at them, his lips curving into a gentle smile aimed at them and their yearning turns to _hunger_.

And they are suppose to kill him.

For all that he is soft, he is not the only soft thing out in the galaxy as the clones discover when they join the wide worlds around them and yet they are drawn back to him as the war progresses and when Rattatak happens, the troopers almost tears the planet in half when information is leaked that he is _alive_.

They get him back and there is a wary line in General Skywalker as he eyes the ones that was around for it but seemingly forgets it eventually, that blood thirsty display.

And then CC-2224 becomes Kenobi’s Commander, to the envy of many others that also wanted to be General Kenobi’s but it is his duty now.

And with it comes his name as Obi-Wan, sitting on a medbay bunk, had looked up and smiled at him. ‘It almost sounds like a code all these numbers.’ He had laughed halfheartedly, soft, small on the medbed, vulnerable.

Cody had gained his name, not directly given by the softness they craved but almost.

His General.

Their Jedi.

The one that found them.

The one that fought with them and would die when Order 66 finally fell.

The one they hated to see injured and had almost razed Coruscant for when he had faked his death, only to come back beardless and hairless, looking somehow even softer with wide eyes until the beard and hair has grown back in.

Alive, a beating pulse as he walks forward in the name of duty and certainly _will_ die if they do not act.

That makes them chafe, rattle the bars of their cage as they shift unhappily and predatory around as realization shimmies through the rank.

Obi-Wan will die when order 66 falls.

They don’t really care much about the other Jedi, though the children makes their heart fall a bit even as they envy the Jedi children.

For even they are given more of a childhood than the clones are, forced to _grow_ before their time and indoctrinated as soldiers.

It’s Wolffe that slowly, carefully makes the suggestion, after every gathered commander and captain has had moonshine the troopers have made. The booze eases their inhibition enough to admit that the Jedi is _theirs_. “If we tweak the order… no one said they had to _die_ , just keep them from meddling… right?” He stated, one amber and one mechanical gray eye glancing around in the dim room of gathered commanders.

The implication…

Long looks are exchanged, small hand signals and then they split up, as if they were ignoring the words Wolffe had stated.

And yet…

They all know what they are doing.

Slicers starts working on the chip they already know are in their brains, rewriting the code of the order 66 to ensure that they won’t act out. And to fully opt Obi-Wan out of order 66 as it’s rewritten to suit their needs.

He’s not a Jedi.

He’s _theirs_ , to love and pamper and _own_.

Especially Cody’s and Rex, as captain and commander respectively, respectively highest in rank and the ones who interact the most with the redhead, sees his smiles and his softness and how he becomes smaller when the armor and robes comes off, they have a… hmm, primary hold on Obi-Wan.

That is not to say he’s just theirs but foremost, Obi-Wan belongs to Cody and by him, 212th as the extension. Secondary he goes to Rex, working most with General Skywalker as Obi-Wan does makes Rex the second highest brother Obi-Wan interact the most with after Cody and therefore also the 501st.

They hold that a bit over the rest of their vode, some good nature and then some not so good nature teasing heh.

More than once a few fights have broken out between the 212th and 501st when they are paired up with other members, when the teasing has been taken too far and Cody and whoever else is there in command has to take their vode behind a tent and dress them down for potentially getting the Jedi’s attention.

Because Obi-Wan isn’t oblivious, he can certainly feel them and occasionally he will flush if emotions run hard enough, linger slightly under Cody’s or Rex touch or shift away if he gets uncomfortable.

He seems to want to stay and yet not at the same time.

The Jedi’s rules on none attachment…

But he’s theirs.

They’ll make sure of that.

Light hand brushes against his sides, careful bumps into him, light words while all but throwing their emotions at Obi-Wan until he is, shyly for sure, leaning back into their touch.

He’s so brokenly confused and torn about it all clearly, but things will be better once the entire war is dealt with.

So touch starved as Cody manages to carefully lean him up against his chest and rest his head on Cody’s shoulder, slowly running his hand through filthy, duracrete dusted hair after a long battle.

Fair be, Obi-Wan might have had a concussion at that point but he allowed Cody’s touch, allowed to be handled and cared for until Cody got him to Helix.

He is _theirs_ and they will ensure he remains theirs.

It takes months of planning, months of gathering, of sizing up the order and making notes.

Blueprints are acquired, the longnecks are duped and more importantly then that… the Sith lord at the heart of it all uncovered.

The clones are made to be warriors, but they are not stupid.

They are not mindless weapons but champions made to protect the ‘Republic’, they live, they breath, they plan and they _learn_.

Dots are connected and supplies are readied for the final push.

So they plot and they plan and they _prepare_.

And when Skywalker’s eyes turn yellow as they anticipated…

Well, they step in with an alternative as Rex soothingly makes his General calm down with honeyed words and promises of their own, pointing out the flaws in Sidious arguments.

And if nothing else, Skywalker, even yellow eyed and sickly pale, will stop and at least give his Captain the benefit of doubt.

If he hadn’t, then the 501st would have stepped in to restrain him too, but this makes the plot nicknamed ‘Emperor Sky’ an easier to achieve as Rex soothes _his_ Jedi with all the knowledge the captain has, whispers the right golden words to sway Skywalker, now Darth Vader, who just wants to be loved and keep the ones he loves safe.

Oh, the benefits of bugs and slicers to listen to private conversations and the promise of round the clock guard with capable medics and the best of all support can do as instead of marching on the temple to kill, they now march to subdue.

Every single Jedi stunned and tranqed quietly and without malicious intent, only a few sustaining any lasting damage as they are equipped with Force inhibitors, collars or bracelets depending.

They loose a few brothers and a few Jedi, but for the most part, things go smoothly as the temple is turned into a _prison_ for the Force sensitive.

Of course, Cody is not there to see it, no, he is on Utapau as the plan is enacted.

He is there with a tranq and Obi-Wan, carefully ensuring he is no longer in harm or an issue after the scrap metal is dealt with, leaving the vode to do the rest of the mop up as he instead lifts their Obi-Wan bridal style and takes him to the waiting shuttle.

This is what they have worked for, this is what they deserve, to take Obi-Wan away from the war and away from danger so he could be only theirs.

Obi-Wan had been theirs from the moment he looked at them and smiled the kindest smile.

And neither Jedi, Sith or the galaxy itself was going keep them from having their Obi-Wan.

And they’ve prepared for this too.

Two of the quarters of the Negotiators have been turned into one large one, the floor covered in a plush red carpet from wall to wall with a besalisk king bed suited in the middle of it with a nightstand at each side, a fresher connected and a minor kitchenette with one large leather couch and a durasteel table all squashed in.

But it was the large bed that could fit five adult humans that was the most important, covered in silken creamy white sheets where Cody gently settled Obi-Wan on the left side to undress him and get the Force inhibitor on him.

Just until Obi-Wan understood.

Learned.

They’d remove the inhibitor once Obi-Wan was as comfortable with them as possible.

Jedi robes and armor was replaced with silky versions of the same cut though they allowed a V to be the neckline.

What could they say, the vode enjoyed the sight of Obi-Wan in his Jedi outfit, somehow demure and yet a slight tease with the V and Cody let his fingers linger on the creamy skin that rarely saw skin before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Obi-Wan’s collarbone, unable to resist it before he tied off the sash, assured that Obi-Wan was not injured.

Obi-Wan’s saber and belt were given to Helix to care for, just for now.

Just until he learned.

And then he waited, Gregor in charge of the Negotiator and their return to Coruscant where Emperor Skywalker would be waiting for them.

Obi-Wan slept his drug induced sleep until then but eventually, Obi-Wan woke, finding himself in Cody’s arms and by the way he tensed and then flailed before squeaking in shock and confusion. “C-Cody?” Obi-Wan rasped out, blinking at him.

Smiling, keeping his arms tight around the other, Cody rubbed lightly at the others back with a proprietary touch. “Welcome back to a new world Obi-Wan.” He whispered, fondness and hunger in his voice.

He’d always be hungry for their Obi-Wan.

“A new…” Obi-Wan blinked before starting to struggle, letting out a squeak when Cody rolled on top of him and pinned him to the bed. “Cody! What is going on?” Obi-Wan pleaded, eyes wide and vulnerable and oh so beautiful.

Softening, leaning down and nuzzling into the others neck, breathing in the scent of sweat and faint dust from Utapau still. “The Sith Master was going to kill you all, but your ours. So we made sure you wouldn’t die.” He hummed happily at the scent, even as Obi-Wan’s hand tensed on his biceps.

“The…Commander I do-”

Grunting unhappily, Cody lifted his head to peer at green eyes. “Cody, not Commander. Cody.” He murmured.

Staring up at him in return before letting out a low noise, his cheeks flushing under the beard as Cody’s hands gently stroked at his sides. “C-Cody, this isn’t right an-wait, Sith? What of the rest of the order!?” Obi-Wan tried to sit up only for Cody to pin him back down and lean down, pressing his face to the former Jedi’s neck.

“In the temple, equipped with collars and trackers too, they are unharmed and safe and will remain safe. We’ll make sure of it for your sake,” Cody whispered fondly, feeling Obi-Wan shiver slightly as he let out a soft whine when Cody kissed at his pale throat. “Just one word and we’d let worlds burn at your command, this is the least we can do for you.” Cody murmured against Obi-Wan’s skin, his hands tracing at the others sides and stomach.

He could feel the others stomach quiver, Obi-Wan switching between tensing and relaxing.

‘Poor Obi-Wan, all those Jedi attachment and laws and yet still needs…’ Cody nuzzled and slid one hand under the silken tunic to pet at the stomach, hearing Obi-Wan let out a soft gasping noise. ‘That’s alright, we’ll help you get comfortable Obi-Wan. Here and on Coruscant, we’ll keep you safe and loved and comfortable…’ Cody closed his eyes.

“C-Cody…” Obi-Wan’s voice was quaking and reluctantly Cody raised his head enough to look at the redhead’s eyes, the desperation in his voice making him focus. “Where is Anakin?” He whispered, shaking.

A spike of unhappiness and possessiveness itched through Cody’s spine before he shook it off, of course Obi-Wan would ask about his former padawan, he was the most important one in his life...for now.

The vode would become the most important, that was their goal.

They’ll earn it.

Smiling, leaning in to peck Obi-Wan on the nose as the other laid trembling beneath Cody’s body, the brown skinned man answered honestly. “Currently taking over the Republic as Emperor Skywalker, making sure things are going smoothly. Personally, I find the idea of Emperor Skywalker superior to Emperor Palpatine I have to admit.” He stated airily, crooning in comfort when Obi-Wan let out a shocked noise.

Leaning in, Cody went back to cuddling and nuzzling Obi-Wan, ignoring the moments he tensed and cherished when he relaxed.

Obi-Wan just needed time.

They would love and convince him of that.

After all, he belonged to them.

The door swishing open had both tensing, Cody lifting his head before relaxing when he saw it was just Helix, nodding to his vod as the medic made his way over, a small smile on the redhead’s lips. “I was worried when you didn’t take any contact commander, but I imagine that means, that for once, the General isn’t hurt.” Helix stated warmly.

Chuckling, Cody nodded. “Bruises and bumps but nothing worse. Scrap metal didn’t touch him badly enough for any more.” He informed, watching as Helix sat down on the bedside.

The medic reached in, gently prodding at Obi-Wan’s face before cupping it and leaning in, pressing soft, affectionate kisses all over the Jedi’s face.

Obi-Wan flailed a bit, a quiet squeak escaping him before uncertainly clenching his hands on the sheets, switching between looking between them, insecure yet longing and horrified at the same time.

Pulling back a bit, Helix thoughtfully prodded at a bruise on Obi-Wan’s cheek before leaning in and giving it extra attention. “I’ll get a bruise cream for that but for now I prescribe rest and lots of TLC from us.” He stated quietly, his hands sliding up to play with Obi-Wan’s hair.

Watching Obi-Wan unconsciously tilt his head up into the touch, Cody felt dark, hungry satisfaction filling him, a strip of pale throat exposed by the Jedi.

Soon Obi-Wan would be at ease with everyone, would ask for the touch but for now…

Cody would lean in and press soft kisses to Obi-Wan’s neck as Helix played with the others copper hair.


End file.
